Road Trip
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Ned & Moze haven't talked for almost three years until one day Ned's world is turned upside down. He and Moze are brought together again while Cookie suggests a Road Trip for the ending of their senior year. What will become of Moze & Ned? EPILOUGE DONE!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey, I know I haven't written for NDSSG for a long time, but I had a cute idea and it didn't fit well with Phil of the future... and at this point, I'm not writing for iCarly... so yeah. Besides, I'm still holding on to hope for a high school spin-off! =D Oh and the end movie thing never happened in this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Monkeys have aposable thumbs =D**

* * *

It had been three years since they spoke a word to each other. Moze and Cookie talked, Ned and Cookie talked as well, but they, being Ned and Moze, haven't spoken a single word to each other.

Ned and Moze's relationship tumbled due to the presence of Suzie Crabgrass. She wasn't mean or anything towards Moze, but they just stopped talking.

Moze was the kind of girl who would back off when a guy she liked had a girlfriend. Suzie and Ned resumed their relationship once they discovered they were going to the same high school.

"Moze, have you seen Lisa? I was just about to ask her to go to a movie this weekend and then a goat ran by... and well you know... a goat is a big distraction."

"Okay, there are so many things wrong with that sentence that I don't know where to begin. First of all; why was a goat in the school?"

"Oh, Seth brought his goat to school so he could prove he had a goat."

"You know, you'd think I'd be used to answers like this by now."

"Anyway, have you seen Lisa?"

Moze turned her head to see that Lisa was flirting with a kid that she'd never seen before.

"I think your answer is to the left of you."

Cookie seemed to take notice of this with a usual Cookie face. Suddenly his face went into a look of deep thought and he ran off cackling, leaving all eyes on Moze. "I don't know him."

Everyone resumed to their conversations and Moze returned to retrieving books from her locker. She pulled out the middle school version of the Guide that Ned ended the last day of school. He'd given it to her as a kind of end of the year present.

These memories brought on so many pestering emotions that were huddled together in the back of her mind. She'd never meant to pull it out of the locker, let alone keep it in there all of these years.

Moze sighed as she closed her locker. It was torture that they grew so far apart while she still had feelings for him. She couldn't break down, not now anyway. Maybe when she was alone in her room cuddled in a corner with a pillow. No, she wouldn't stoop as low as to let him win.

Moze turned the corner to find a kid, his back facing her direction, sobbing. She'd never seen a guy cry before.. but that excludes Coconut Head and Cookie.

"Hey, are you al- Ned?"

"Oh, uh, Moze, hi."

As much as she resented talking to Ned, she'd never seen him cry... in public anyway. She knew something was really wrong.

"Sorry to make you stop and talk to me... I should go."

"No, wait, what's wrong?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, but first things first. As lame as this apology may be, I want to let you know that you don't have to forgive me for letting our friendship go over these last few years. I'm sorry for not talking to you and I think it may have been the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Moze just stood there and listened to his apology. She wasn't ready to forgive him, not yet. But she was ready to listen to his problems, after all that was the main definition of being a good friend to someone, wasn't it?

"Ned let's just go and talk for now."

"Where? There's still school going on you know... I can't just leave."

"You've got to be kidding me. You've ditched school before to get a freaking hair cut."

"Good point. Well I guess we could leave, follow me."

"I knew you'd have some secret pathway out of here."

"I was just going to the front door..."

"Really?"

"Pfft. No. Here you can get through the Janitor's closet, through the vent, which are luckily a lot bigger, and through the back door."

"I knew you'd never give up your crazy antics."

"Of course not... mainly because I don't know what antics means, but I will find out, oh yes, I will find out."

"Oh please, let's just go now."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy. So yeah, I'm hyper because I've just had my first mochachino(sp?) and yeah, maybe I shouldn't have one of those unless I need a rush... Here's chappie 2! I want to apologize in advance for switching from 3rd person to 1st person. It will stay 1st person from now on, but I'm too lazy to go and change the first chapter, so think of it as a weird prolouge thing. Thankya XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Now which way to the bathroom? XD**

* * *

"Ned, I thought you said the vents were bigger than in middle school."

"They are, by about half an inch or so."

I tried to glare at Ned, but he was in front of me so I wouldn't get the pleasure of seeing him squirm.

"Moze, please don't give me that look." Or maybe I would. I smirked as I continued to follow Ned through the ventilation system.

Ned continued down the vents, with me trailing behind. I'd occasionally find a spider or two, but none the less the worst part was the cramping. Sure the ones in middle school were big, but we'd grown as well.

"Ned, are you sure you know where you're going."

Ned laughed a little. "Sure I know where I'm going! I've done this like fifty times."

"I'm not even going to ask why you were hanging around in the vent system fifty times."

"To roast marshmallows, duh. Have you felt how hot it gets in the vent when they turn up the heat? Believe me, you have a great s'more coming to you."

"No, I don't usually hang around in A VENTILLATING SYSTEM THAT MAY KILL ME!"

"Moze, you worry too much."

I sighed as I continued to follow him. "Ned, are we-"

"Shh! I don't need you to be like Cookie when we were travelling to Oklahoma last summer. All he kept saying was "Are we there yet?" every like ten minutes. But to answer your unfinished question, yes."

"Then let's go, I'm starting to get claustrophobic."

Ned jumped down the open exit out of the vent and then helped me down, taking ahold of my hand to steady my balance.

"Thanks."

"No biggie, now please step this way madame."

"Oh give it a rest. Chivalry is dead."

"Excuse me for trying to be polite."

I couldn't help myself. I burst like a bubble and blasted my soapy wrath all over him.

"POLITE?! POLITE?! IGNORING ME FOR THREE YEARS AFTER YOU BEING MY BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE IN DIAPERS AND YOU ARE JUST NOW TRYING TO BE POLITE?! PLEASE, SAVE THE ACT! THIS IS HIGH SCHOOL AND AFTER THIS SUMMER, WE'RE GOING TO COLLEGE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BE POLITE, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK BEING POLITE IS IN THE FIRST PLACE, TO ME! UNDERSTAND BIGBY?"

My breathing was heavy and I could feel my face burn with rage. He prompted me to it, but can you really blame me? Ned's gaze averted to the floor and I felt tears burning at my eyes.

"Ned Bigby, if you think being polite now will save this friendship, if that's what you can even call it at this point, it won't. I'm ready to listen to what you have to say, but I am not your friend right now." My voice was firm, my breathing still ragged.

Ned said something quietly, but I couldn't hear him well enough from the blood still rushing in my ears. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Ned, you don't get it! Ugh you just don't get it!" I stormed off down the hallways, fortunately knowing where I was still.

"Moze wait, just please, can we talk?"

"Ned, you had your chance to talk to me. You've had that chance your entire high school life to talk to me. Three years without a word being said until now. Do you know how much that hurt me? Ned, I-" Suddenly my back pocket vibrated. "One sec."

"Oh, me too, someone just texted me."

"Same." I eyed Ned suspiciously before turning my attention to my cell.

_Hey Guys. It's Cookie- I saw you two talking earlier, I guess you must have worked things out. Believe me, it was hard seeing you fight like this for so long. I'm glad we can all be friends again. Anyway I have a proposition for you. What if for this summer, our last summer together, we go and take a road trip, to Canada or something? Message me back ASAP! LATER - Cookie._

Ned and I looked at each other. I instantly could tell Ned was up for this, even though we were still fighting. Even I was up for making Cookie feel better about this whole thing. He had been in the middle of this for practically ever.

"Should we do it?"

"I think so, I mean I feel bad for Cookie. He had to endure the both of us nagging at him about how much we hated each other." I looked up, about to cry again. I fought back my tears.

"Y-you hated me? I didn't even do anything!"

"N-no, I mean like-"

"Save it. I'm willing to do this whole road trip thing, but not for you, for Cookie."

"But Moze, I-"

"Screw this. I have class Ned, and so do you. I'm not listening to my enemy, it's pointless."

I started to walk away, my arms crossed over my chest.

"MOZE, WAIT!"

I didn't turn around, I just kept on walking. I was kind of hoping that I could hear his foot steps following after me, but there were none. As usual, Ned was not willing to save our friendship, or at least an attempt to repair it.

Who needed him anyway?

Then I suddenly realized I would be spending most of my summer driving to Canada with Ned. And Cookie, but that wouldn't make up for the fact Ned was there. This was for Cookie and that was what I had to remember to keep at least some of my sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm glad that some people like this story & I just had writer's block *coughs* Laziness *coughs*. Heh. My badd XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. =D Ducks have webbed feet! =) I like ducks.

* * *

"Mom, please? It's only to Toronto, nothing big!"

"I don't know. I mean, you will have Simon and Ned, but then again... you will have Simon... and Ned."

I knew exactly what she meant. Those two, especially Ned could be like the worst protectors in the history of their existance. One time, when Ned and I were on summer break in elementary school, our families went on a Trip to Iowa and Ned and I got lost on a hike.

Ned was crying for three hours (like I said before, Ned doesn't count as a guy that I've seen crying). He shoved himself against a tree and cried until our parents found us. My cousins were laughing hysterically and I stood up for Ned. That was when we were best friends but that will never happen again. I'm done protecting him.

I snapped out of the trans and focused on the conversation mom and I were having.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I'm a strong person; you know that."

"Well fine, but don't tell your father I gave in too easily. I don't need him pestering me over my vacation about my parenting styles."

Yeah, right. My parents were the most sickeningly in love couple on the planet. They would kiss way too often in my presence and then tell me that they were trying to get me to witness a healthy marriage. There was no way mom could be considering dad a pest.

"Right, sure, whatever."

Suddenly my mom began to twitch and fidget.

"Mom... is there something on your mind?"

"Well... not er exactly."

I knew my mother way too well. She was so lying.

"What is it this time?"

"Hon, how are you and Ned doing? I heard from Simon's mother that you guys were friends again."

"Oh... um we a-are. Yeah, we are. The best in fact."

"Hon?"

"Yes! We are, we're friends again. I forgave him."

My mom was eyeing me suspiciously but then turned away. Before leaving my mother muttered something under her breath about me and Ned, but I couldn't quite catch it.

I turned to go to my room to start packing for the road trip, when my phone vibrated again.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Moze."

"Oh, it's you. Look I don't have time for this, I've got to pack."

"No... well I mean I just... I'm sorry for uh... calling now but I just wanted to give you the details. Cookie asked me to give you them because his parents took away his phone privileges."

I laughed a little.

"What'd he do this time?"

"Unintentionally hacked his father's files and found a few... to say the least disturbing pictures of his mother."

I shuddered, but laughed again. Then I realized who I was talking to again.

"Well?"

"Oh, right. So we're leaving tomorrow afternoon to start. Apparently we'll hit a hotel room on the way and chill there. Oh and I forgot to mention to bring some money for yourself."

I stopped him, "Will we have to pay for the hotel nights?"

"No, Cookie's parents are paying for most of the trip to make it more fun for us. I'm just saying to bring money so we don't feel so stingy."

I had to agree; although Cookie's parents were rich, it wasn't fair to make him pay for everything.

"Okay, continue."

"So anyway, we'll be hitting Toronto by I'd say... a week. Mainly so we can stop and "smell the roses" and because Cookie wants to see the big nickle in Sudbury."

"Sudbury? Where's that?"

"North of Toronto, but that's not the point. Anyway, so after our last final, we'll go home and get some rest. Do you want to take the first driving shift?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Okay, well, I guess... I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, sure."

I hung up the phone feeling defeated. No matter how mad I was at Ned, I just couldn't stay that mad.

Don't get me wrong, I was still pissed, but I just couldn't help noticing how civil and somewhat polite a conversation we'd just had. This sucked. I was going right back into full on crush mode, but I would make sure that Ned would never find out.

* * *

Math. My best and not to mention my favourite subject. It was my last final of my high school life and I was seconds away from being done. Finally I laid my pencil down and double checked my answers. I had a half an hour to kill so I laid my head down just for a moment.

_"Hey, Moze, have you seen my socks?"_

_"How would I know where they are?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"So... why ask in the first place?"_

_"I don't know. Well, I'm off to see the big nickle! Later!"_

_"NO WAIT, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!"_

_Suddenly Cookie disappeared and I was left alone. All alone. Then there was a tapping on my shoulder._

_It felt like one of those weird, eerie horror movies where the teen girl always dies. I turned to see a masked "villan" who seemed to be not that frightening at all._

_"Can I help you?"_

_"Yeah, have you seen my sandwich? I've been looking everywhere for it."_

_"I don't even know you."_

_"Sure you do..."_

_The masked "villian" revealed himself to be Ned._

_"Ned?!"_

_"Hey Moze. We'd better get to Toronto soon, or we'll miss the CN Tower tour guide."_

_Suddenly he stopped and stared at me. The background of our high school melted, literally melted, away. _

_Ned took a step closer towards me. Then another, followed by another few until we were face to face._

_I tried to step back, but everytime I did he would take one step forward._

_"I repeat, have you seen my sandwich?"_

_"N-no I uh, haven't," I responded, suddenly flustered._

_Ned's face grew closer and closer to mine until our lips touched. Fireworks filled the background and I cupped his face. My mind kept shouting no, but all I could do was kiss._

_"Miss Mosley, get up. Miss Mosley. Miss Mosley?"_

"Huh? What?"

My teacher, Mr. Franks, was staring at me with suspion but had a smirk on his face at the same time.

"Miss Mosely I'm glad you've finished you're exam, but would you please wake up when the bell rings?"

"Oh, right, Sorry." I blushed a little and handed him my paper.

"I'm sure you did fantastic."

"I hope so." I smiled and left the room.

Ned was waiting for me outside of the classroom. Ned was about to talk, but I stormed by pretty fast.

"I DO NOT KNOW WHERE YOUR STUPID SANDWICH IS, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I ran out the door, but not before I heard Ned say "But... I already found that this morning in my bag..."

I laughed a little and ran out the door and walked straight home.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Heyy, well I'm writing again today and I actually like this story so far... hmm... that's kinda unusual. I'm sure I'll feel faulty about it soon enough xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Got any change for two llamas and an otter?

* * *

Instead of packing like I should have been, I'd gotten caught off guard by my bed. I came home and felt totally wiped out, plopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

I should have been grateful for the fact that I didn't have another dream about Ned or his stupid sandwich.

I turned to see my clock reading 4:30. We were leaving at about 5, and I'd barley started to pack. I jolted out of bed and ran to my closet in desperate search for appropriate road trip outfits.

5:10 suddenly approached, I'd knew I'd be in for it, but then again I was only ten minutes late and I'd finished all of my packing plus a triple check of my list. I'd say that was pretty good timing.

My phone rang, causing me to trip over my bag as I tried to answer it.

"Hello?" I muffled.

"Moze? Where are you? Ned and I are waiting at his house next door! We're already ten minutes behind!"

"Oh, give it a rest Cookie, I'm coming now. Thanks to you I fell over my bag and twisted my ankle."

"Sorry... anyway just be here."

"Got it. Coming now."

I hung up the phone and assesed my ankle for damage. I decided I'd had worse falls from volleyball so I walked it off. I walked down the stairs and just as I was about to leave, Ned was at my doorway.

"Oh... hi."

"Hey, I heard you hurt your ankle, here let me help you with your stuff."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"We have a spare crutch at my house, you want it?"

"No. I'm fine, Ned."

"Oh... okay."

Ned turned from the doorway and walked away, looking at his feet. I had to admit, that was a sweet gesture. Suddenly a thought came to me_. What was Ned crying about yesterday_...?

I shook it off as I placed my suitcase and bag in the trunk.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Same" Ned replied.

"Okay, so I'll take first shift. Cookie, do you want to do directions?"

"No, I'm really tired. I need to sleep for a while, Ned can do it for you."

Inside I really just wanted Cookie to be in the front with me, but I had to put on the show...

"Okay, that's fine."

Everyone got in the car, and as promise Cookie fell asleep about ten minutes into the drive. It was just Ned and I. We talked for a while, mainly about school.

"How were your finals?"

"They were alright. I kicked ass on the math one though. Oh and woodshop too."

"You always were great in math." Ned laughed.

I smiled a little.

"Take a left on the next exit."

"Okay." It was pretty nice; I mean we had a totally civil ride to the hotel. The problem started when we actually arrived.

* * *

"Woah."

I stepped into the large hotel lobby filled with all of these corporate idiots running around. Aside from the corps, I was pretty impressed. The twenty foot ceiling space made the place feel kind of free and airy.

The lobby was actually really large and spacey, but also kind of cold. None the less, it seemed very elegant and out of my leauge.

"Cookie, are you sure this is okay by your parents?"

"Yep, they booked all of our hotel stays."

"Woah. Thats... thats... thanks Cookie." I leaned in to give cookie a hug.

Ned walked next to me and whispered "Seems like the corps are taking over the world, starting with this hotel..."

I started laughing a little too loud. No one seemed to notice except for the few non-corporate people. The few normal people seemed to include a vacationing family who looked really happy. There was a surfing crew... I guess. Really it was just ten guys in surfer clothes, who by the way looked not too shabby from my point of view.

There was an old couple who were bickering over which drink to buy from the vending machine. They seemed to be such opposites too. The man had an old vintage hat on and was really short. The woman was a tad more stylish, and was awfully tall. Suddenly the couple compromised and became all lovey dovey.

There was a little boy and what seemed to be his father. It was heart breaking because the father was yelling really loudly at the little boy for what seemed to be no reason at all besides him being in a pissed off mood. Suddenly he hit his son and the little boy let out a screech.

I cringed and Ned put his arm around me. I shoved it off and walked to the front desk. Ned knew that I'd witnessed that way too often with my cousin and uncle. He'd always hit Drake, my cousin, for no reason at all. Mom said that we couldn't interfere.

Luckily Drake got up enough courage to call child services when he was thirteen and they took his father away. Now he is 19, sometimes lives with us, and he is one of my best friends.

"Hi, I'd like to check in. The Nelson-Cook reservations for three."

"Right, okay, you have two rooms set up that connect. The fifteenth floor, room 1583 and 1584."

"As if you have fifteen thousand rooms..." Ned interrupted.

"Don't mind him, he's just being his dopey self. Thanks."

The receptionist handed me the two swipe card keys and we headed up stairs.

Before we left, I took one last look at the little brown headed boy, tears streaming down his face. His father was grabbing onto his arm rather tightly.

The father looked at me in the eyes and suddenly released the boy, realizing that he was in public.

* * *

"Okay, so I'll take a room and you can share a room... how does that sound?"

"You can't be serious Cookie... I mean, I'd like my privacy... I am the girl here."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess."

I took my own swipe card and entered the room. I was blown away... it was HUGE. The room was decorated in such an amazingly modern way. There was a large HD television in the far corner of the room and on the right there was a private bathroom. There was two beds for some reason, but I didn't mind.

There was a large window facing the mountain range in the background. I watched the little people and cars go by for a minute or two and then started to settle in.

There was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in."

"I can't... you have the pass key."

"Why don't you just come in through the connected doorway?"

"Oh... right."

I started to turn on the television when another knock errupted at the door.

"I can't find my pass key."

"Well get Cookie to answer the door..."

"I can't."

I sighed heavily.

"Why?"

"He's in the shower..."

"Fine."

I got up and opened the door. Ned was shirtless and had a bit of ruffled hair. Suddenly I had to restrain myself from running my fingers along his chest. He wasn't the six pack kind of person, but he was fit. He had more of a two pack thing going on.

I shook my head and laughed.

"Ned, why are you shirtless?"

"I uh... don't know. I was just hot." _You certainly are_... I thought.

"Well here, you can get in through this way."

"No, I came to talk."

"Oh."

"Can we please just talk this out. Please? I've been feeling so bad and I'm trying to apologize here."

"I guess." I mean, if I was going to give him a chance in the first place, the least I could do is hear him out. Actually the least I could do is nothing, but whatever.

"Moze... Suzie and I broke up."

"O-oh. Sorry about that."

"Uh... yeah. Whatever, she's old news."

I could tell there was way more to the story than what he was saying.

"Ned? What's going on with us? You haven't spoken like this to me in years. What's really going on here?"

"Moze, Suzie and I, we just... we weren't good together anymore. She always yelled at me... we couldn't talk to each other anymore and I guess I'm still hurting. I can't believe I'm even opening up to you like this after how awful I was to you."

"Yeah, you were. I lost my best friend."

"I miss you so much. You were my best friend too."

"Why did you stop talking to me?"

"I don't... I don't know. I mean, I just kind of felt like everytime I talked to you, I was betraying Suzie somehow."

"That's why? You stopped talking to me because you felt you were betraying your girlfriend for your best friend? How about how you betrayed me? Did you feel like that at least once?"

"Honestly? No, not really. I felt like Suzie was what I needed... and no one else."

I couldn't help but choke back tears... but I kind of knew the feeling... of course it was about Ned, but still I knew how he felt.

"Ned, I think you should go."

"Why? We've been acting so... nice to each other... I just wanted to know if we could save this friendship..."

"Not tonight... I'm tired. Just leave."

"But Moze..."

"LEAVE, NED!"

Ned's head dropped and he silently obliged. He left through the door connector and sighed.

As soon as he left I let the tears fall hard. I climbed onto the bed and pulled the blankets up to my chest tightly.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Drake's number after about ten minutes of sobbing. I needed to just gather myself together and move on as best I could. Talking to Drake would be just the trick.

"Hello?"

"Drake? It's Moze."

"Hey sis! How's the road trip going?" Drake had become accostomed to calling me his sis, even though I am just his cousin. I guess we've lived together for so long that we'd just grown a sibling bond kind of thing.

"It's great. I'm having so much fun with Ned and Cookie. How's college life treating you?"

"Not too bad. I finally have a girlfriend. We met about a year ago and just now got together. PLUS... I just got an intern at D&T Fashion boutique. I know, it sounds frilly-"

"Oh, yeah, it does."

"Shut up. Anyway, they are going to let me be junior designer. They saw my work and hired me on the spot. I even get paid sis! It's amazing."

"That's great! Really!"

"Sis, is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because, you have that "something is totally wrong" tone in your voice."

"Well... it's Ned again. He's trying to save the friendship... but you know I just... I really like him Drake. It's not that crush anymore. I hate that I like him and I hate that he doesn't know or seem to care."

"If he's trying to save the friendship, don't you think he cares a little?"

"No... not like that."

"Did he tell you why he didn't talk to you for so long?"

"Yeah. It was because he felt like he was betraying Suzie. That's so stupid, isn't it?"

"Heh, yeah. Sure. Hey, I've got to go now, I have class in like forty minutes and Stella is on her way here."

"Stella?"

"My girlfriend."

"Right. Well later then. Sis out."

"Drake out."

Drake hung up and I flipped my phone shut. I could tell that Drake knew something I didn't, but I was too tired to care at this point. I just hoped tomorrow would be better and we could just move on for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Glad to hear that you like the story so far! ^^ Thank you so much for the sweet reviews -- Oh and KeyLimePie14, thank you for being such a faithful reviewer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Pudding pudding pudding!**

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

"Hello?"

"Wake up call for Jennifer Mosely. It is now 7:30 am. Enjoy the rest of your stay at the Greenfield Hotel."

I hung up the phone and went to knock on the connected doors to wake up Cookie and Ned.

"Knock, knock. Time to get up dumb and dumbest."

I heard a bit of muffling, probably telling me to go away. I knocked a few more times before Ned, once again shirtless opened the door.

"No more knocking, pleeeease."

"Get up doofus, we have to hit the road by ten."

"Meh."

"Cookie, are you up?"

"I've been up for hours, talking to this girl online. Zee4020. She is amazing."

"Cook, get offline, we have to get ready."

"I'm packed and ready, we'll be fine."

"Fine. Ned, you'd better be ready in an hour or less."

"No, I'm going back to sleep. It's only 7:30."

Ned, still shirtless, climbed into my bed and under the covers. I went over and shut the connecting door so I could get a shower while Ned slept a little longer.

As I pulled my shirt over my head and unhooked my bra, Ned came into the bathroom claiming he had to pee.

"Moze, don't get in yet I have to -"

Ned was staring at my bare chest, and I had nothing to cover myself but my arms. I knew I should have locked the door.

"NED! GET OUT!"

Ned covered his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I swear, I wasn't trying to... I just really have to pee."

"Wait one second. Turn around so I can get undressed and step into the shower. I'll give you the okay when I say so."

"Okay."

I turned the tap on and felt the water heat up. I flicked the switch to change it into shower mode and stepped in after getting rid of my pants and placing them neatly by the tub.

"Go ahead, and don't flush."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, Moze, I just want to say that I'm sorry again. The thing is-"

"Ned, not while I'm in the shower and your taking a piss. That is just wrong."

"Oh... right."

As Ned left, thankfully without flushing, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks burning up. I knew that he clearly saw my bare chest, I mean they were out in the open and all, but I wondered what he'd thought at that exact moment.

Did he think that I looked alright? Was he attracted to me at all? All I knew was that he was staring at me for the at least 5 second interval that my arms were seemingly paralyzed. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

I mean, Ned was a guy, and all guys stare at them if they like them. What in the world am I saying here? I finished up in the shower and stepped out to find my towel not on the rack anymore. Well this was peachy. Ned took my towel.

He must've needed one for Cookie's room because he was missing- wait. Suddenly I was hearing a noise. A few grunts and... moans?! Ned could not be doing what I think he was doing in MY hotel room.

I opened the door a smidge to hear a little better and came to a conclusion. Ned was the ultimate and horniest idiot on the planet. Suddenly I kind of felt that way too...

I was tempted to open the door and watch, but resisted with all my power. After another half a minute or so, there was a moan louder than all of the others. That idiot.

I opened the door and yelled to Ned.

"Have you seen my towel?"

"O-oh uh, yeah. I-I took it... for... there was... here."

Ned handed me the "used" towel. Great.

"T-thanks.

I closed the door and threw the towel on the ground. Luckily there were a few extra towels stored under the sink counter. I grabbed on e and flung it tightly around my body. I suddenly felt like I was going to be exposed to everyone and everything as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Ned, I think you should go."

"Well, I think we need to talk for- are you using that towel?"

"Ned, it's clean and I'm not stupid... at least not as stupid as you."

"I guess you knew what I was doing then?"

"Why not do what you did here in your room, when you're in the shower."

"I... sorry I just had to get rid of it. I couldn't let Cookie see me."

Ned took a step closer to me.

"N-ned, go."

"Moze, tell me you feel it too..."

I felt flustered and my face heated up. I took a step back to avoid becoming face to face with Ned.

"F-feel what."

"Don't play stupid," Ned took another step closer. "I know you can feel it too, or you would have stopped me as soon as you knew what I was doing."

"N-ned." Suddenly I was backed into a corner. Ned was looking at me, not touching me, but just looking at me.

"Moze... I left Suzie because I missed you. I've had feelings for you ever since-"

"Guys, we should get a move on." Cookie loudly interrupted, breaking the moment. Someday, I think I'll thank Cookie for this.

"Yeah, we'll be ready in a few," I replied, pushing Ned out of the way.

I grabbed my clothes and locked myself into the bathroom, shoving my body against the door, and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy ^^ Hope you like my story so far :) Here's chapter six!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Umbrellas keep the rain at bay...=O That's where bay's come from!**

* * *

As we got ready to load in our things, I couldn't help but think that I had to stay focused... which wasn't focusing on the situation at all. I wanted to focus on having a good time, not having to focus on ignoring my feelings around Ned.

"Moze, you ready to go? It's about ten now, so we can head out a little early."

"Yeah, sure. What about breakfast?"

"Oh... well, we can stop somewhere quick and pick up some breakfast... oh wait... didn't you pack some stuff Ned?"

"What?"

"Breakfast... didn't your mom pack us some food?"

"Uh... yeah, I think so... but the food is shoved in the back of the trunk, so let's just get some on the way."

"Okay."

"Ned..."

"What? If it's about this morning, I'm sorry. I just... I though that you liked me... that's why I really broke up with Suzie."

"I don't understand you at all. I don't like you. I told you that I was doing this for Cookie and no one else. Oh and I want to go to Toronto... but that's besides the point."

Ned looked destroyed. I felt destroyed. Why the hell did I even say I didn't like him in the first place? I guess it was the principle of the matter. We felt the same way... I just wouldn't admit it to him. That would be letting him get away with all of those years without speaking a word to each other.

Why throw all this on me now, on our summer vacation? I'm not looking for some stupid summer fling and then go back to never talking to Ned again.

Then it was settled. My brain and I agreed that Ned and I would be on a friend basis around Cookie and an acquaintance basis for all other purposes. So why was my heart pounding so fast when I caught a glimpse of Ned just after I'd made my decision?

* * *

"You're going the wrong way," I exclaimed for the eighth time. We'd been traveling on the same road for an hour in one direction.

"You missed the turn three streets ago!" I was getting more frustrated.

"I did not! Rosilinda here will get us through this." Ned pointed to the GPS system that was really sucking at the moment. I turned to face the front as I gave up. I may as well enjoy the ride in peace, even if we were lost.

After about another half hour of driving on the same stupid road, Ned gave in. We'd been driving forever, well that's what it felt like anyway.

"Okay... we'll go and spend the night here... wherever we are. Then we'll figure out the rest in the morning."

"Ned, you idiot, why don't we just go to the gas station we just passed?"

"Too tired. Going to die without sleep!" Ned could be such a drama queen. I smirked a little at the thought of him actually dying without sleep. Man, that's a wish come freaking true.

"Fine," Cookie added. "We'll stay here for the night and then go to the gas station in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan! Now, sleeping arrangements. I call the back!" Ned managed.

"Okay, how is that fair? We're along the side of what seems to be an abandoned road, we have no blankets, and there is more room in the back..."

"Well you got your own room last time." I hated arguing with Ned... but then again it could be fun.

"I want the front anyway," Cookie added.

"Well I want the back. I'm a girl, I deserve privacy!"

"Moze, stop being such a priss. If you are going to be stubborn, then just sleep in the back with me."

Suddenly we all grew quiet. It wasn't one of those really comfortable silences either. It was more of a _"Wow, this is way awkward... I wish that was never said"_ kind of silence.

"Fine, I will. Only to prove to you that I'm not a priss."

"Yeah, sure Moze, whatever you say." Ned commented.

I felt a surge of excitement as I got dressed behind the tree. We'd all gone our separate ways to get ready for bed, so I was given the biggest tree to change behind since I was the girl of the group.

I couldn't remember why I allowed myself to actually agree to sleep with Ned in the backseat of a car. That in it of itself would need an explanation if it ever got around, which I was hoping desperately that it wouldn't. Of course, I put a lot of trust in Cookie, but I couldn't take my chances with Ned. I mean, I don't know Ned well enough anymore to see or judge what kind of person he is today.

All I knew was that he was being a real prick about everything.

"Okay, so I'll go on the inside, Ned you get the outside, and Cookie the front."

"Moze, do you have to analyze every inch of a situation?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

I smirked as Ned retreated from his spark to an argument. I know he likes to pull at my nerves, but I hated how I liked it as well.

I climbed into the backseat and Ned followed behind me. His body was pressing, no correction, moulding perfectly into my body. It was eerie how well we fit together. I shook that thought out of my mind as I fell asleep to the best of my ability.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!! Okay so I feel really bad for KeyLimePie14... I will fluff up this chapter -- I PROMISE!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Woah... did you see that purple elephant too?**

**

* * *

**BANG!

My eyes shot open as I tried to sit up straight, but was stuck between Ned and the backseat of the car. Wow, that wouldn't sound good on paper.

I tried to release myself from Ned's grip, but he was so limp, that all of his body weight was pushed against me. Then reality set in. I was sleeping with Ned in the backseat.

My heart began to race and suddenly I felt claustrophobic.

"Ned!" I whispered.

He stirred a little, but nothing more than a quick squish against the seat.

"Ned!" I whispered louder.

"What? What's going on?!" Ned scrambled up, kicking me in the back.

"Shit! Ned shut up!"

Ned looked around and his eyes landed on mine.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. I need you to sit up. There was a noise outside, I want to check it out.

"You're not going alone!"

"Why not?"

He stared at me, blushing, and trying to think of an excuse.

"No reason... you just shouldn't. It's dark outside."

"You're point?"

"Nothing. I'm coming with you though."

"Whatever."

We climbed out of the car, making sure Cookie was still asleep. A large, but welcomed gust of wind blew against my bare arms. It was so warm, I'd forgotten there was a temperature below 30 degrees Celsius. I assumed Ned saw me shiver slightly because he offered to go back and grab his sweater.

"No, I'm good. Help me find that thing that made the noise."

"Fine."

We searched around, but found nothing. Of course, when we actually took notice of where we were, we'd realized, we didn't know where we were. At all.

"Why do I let curiosity get the best of me? Seriously, what good does this ever do for me?"

"I told-"

"Shut it."

Ned zipped his mouth shut for the next five minutes.

"I think we should stop and stay still for a while. If we keep moving we'll get more lost and no one will find us."

I sighed. I knew Ned was right, so I was forced to agree.

"Yeah, okay."

I stepped forward and I felt my body lose it's balance. My foot was stuck and I was falling forward.

"MOZE!" Ned dived forward, but it was too late.

I'd stumbled, flailed, and flew down what seemed to be a lame excuse for a cliff. I knew I'd broken something, but my whole body ached so there was no way that I'd feel anything at the moment.

Ned didn't say anything. He scrambled to my rescue, but I hated being the damsel in distress. I can do things on my own just fine. Suddenly, there was heat again.

Ned had pulled me onto his lap and cradled me close to his body. I closed my eyes, trying to think of anything else besides where I was.

"Moze, look at me." He tilted my head towards him, but I kept my eyes shut.

"Look at me." Suddenly, against everything my head was saying, I opened my eyes.

He looked at me, my eyes locked with his. He began to lean down, and I though he was going to try and kiss me, so I inhaled a deep, sharp breath. His fingertips traced a painful cut along the side of my face. He wasn't going to kiss me, he just wanted to make sure I was fine.

Then I knew. He wasn't lying about what he'd said earlier. He just had awful timing.

Then I knew we'd be friends again, if nothing else.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all! In fact, after falling over in a ditch, I'm pretty darn well."

"Stop being so Goddamn sarcastic all the time! I'm really trying to get through to you here!"

Suddenly I knew it was time to quit being an ass.

"I- I know." Then, I kissed him.

Despite the pain of the large cut that was drowned out by the massive electricity that surged through my body, the kiss was incredible. At first it was a simple kiss, then it was a full on make-out session. We'd kissed and kissed, lips to lips, angst to angst, heart to heart.

The walls were broken and we both knew this was a vital step to recovery.

His hands ran along though my hair, gently stroking it. My left hand cupping his cheek. I breathed him in. He smelt like the woods, but then again, we were lost in the woods, so I don't think that was his real scent.

I pulled away in a surge of pain that struck my leg.

"Ahhh." I sucked a large gulp of air, letting it sit at the back of my throat.

"Are you alright?"

"My-my leg. It hurts."

"It's broken. We need to get you help. How are we ever going to get out of here?"

"Forget that. Just for one second. We need to talk."

"I know. I've been trying to talk to you for days."

"I'm sorry. I just- I really hated how you just abandoned me, for my best girl friend. It hurt like Hell. Especially since I was falling for you." I whispered the last part, hoping he wouldn't catch it. Of course, he actually did hear what I said, despite his awful hearing back in middle school.

"You... you were? I didn't know..."

"I know you didn't. Ned, you may have great advice but you were never the brightest bulb in the bunch." Ned smirked at the little analogy.

"I fell for you too, stupid. I _was _in love with you in grade 8. You were just too busy with Faymen Fortune to take notice. Then again, I wasn't about to serenade you in front of the entire school either. I thought getting together with Suzie would change things. I guess it didn't."

I let a tear fall from my face, then laughed.

"What? What's so funny?"

"I vowed to myself that I wouldn't cry over you anymore."

"I made you cry? I made the rough and tough Jennifer Mosely cry?"

"I'm not heartless you ass. I have feelings."

"You were a lot less vulgar in middle school."

"So... where does this leave us?"

"I love you... do you love me?"

"I do... but I think we need to start over. I can' just let things pick up from where they left off."

Ned's smile fell.

"I guess that's a good start. Just one more thing before we go and find our way out of here."

I posted a confused look on my face, until Ned leaned in.

We kissed for a long time after that, and I'm not sure we even went to go look for help after all of that drama. The real question now was what next?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hayy! Okay, here with chapter eight. Any suggestions on what to do next; for the epilouge I mean? I'm sure I could think if something, but it'd be cool if my readers got in on this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. IZ WANTS A KITTEH! Sorry, I've been reading failblog again x)**

* * *

I couldn't stand being in this part of the woods for another minute. Ned and I had been there for what felt like hours, and I was feeling faint. Of course, Ned was being more obvious about his feelings about this whole situation.

"I... I think I'm going to die! My stomach is killing me; I swear I might die of dehydration!"

"Ned..."

"We're never going to be found!"

"Ned..."

"I feel faint."

Oy. Ned; the universal drama queen.

"NED! I'm the one with the broken leg here!"

"It always got to be about you, doesn't it?"

"Actually, it's 'It always has to be about you.'"

"Excuse me?"

"You're grammar, it was wrong."

"Hello? Summer? Graduation? That means NO SCHOOL! So no grammar lessons."

How could I be in love with such a- wait. I just said... in love. No I didn't. I mean I shouldn't have. We're just... going slow for now, so i can't get my hopes up.

After another few hours of general chatting; things like school, the future, just normal stuff like that, we'd gotten bored out of our minds. We stopped talking for a few minutes when Ned piped up.

"Do you think anyone will find us, Moze?"

"At some point."

"Oh. Well, I guess there goes our road trip."

"We'll be found soon. Besides, are you wearing a belt?"

"Uh... no. I'm in my boxers and a t-shirt." I blushed looking at his clothing, realizing we'd been in the woods for a long time.

"Wait, you're wearing shoes!"

"And you have hair... I don't know if I like this game very much..."

"Ned, you idiot, Cookie put a tracker in your shoes."

"What?! Why?"

I blushed, realizing that I wasn't supposed to say anything about that.

"Don't ask. It was some weird experiment that was tested by Cookie for the science fair two years ago."

"I wasn't there for that... I'd... well I just wasn't there."

"I know," I blushed. "We monitored where you went."

Now it was Ned 's turn to blush.

"Oh..."

"So, what did you do with Suzie that day?"

"N- nothing."

"Of course. As usual, you aren't willing to give me the honest answer." He was starting to build that unforgiving, dumb ass wall between us again.

"Moze, if I told you, you'd kill me, if I didn't, I'd get the silent treatment. There is no winning with you!"

"Great suggestion Ned."

Now, in a matter of hours, we'd gone back to what I never wanted to happen again, we'd stopped talking. Just like that, in an instant. Why was I so angry? Ned was a normal eighteen year old guy, of course he'd done things.

I guess... I just wanted... well you know. I wanted to be his first. I'd been thinking about that for days on end lately, which is so unlike me. There is too much drama that comes along with being a teenage girl.

"Moze. Don't. We just made up. Don't fight with me now."

I didn't want to fight with him anymore. It would be to hard to have to lose him again, and this time it would be my fault.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"I... I didn't quite catch that."

"SORRY!"

Ned smirked. So, he did hear me the first time.

"Ned... there... there is some thing that I want to kind of... um ask you."

"Well... ask away, I guess."

I knew that taking it slow would so not work for me. I actually loved Ned, and he loved me.

"Can... we just... um... you know..."

"Moze?"

"I don't want to be just friends Ned. This is too slow for me." Ned, to say the least, looked appalled.

"W-what? You just said-"

"I know what I said, Bigby. I... I've been thinking... about us for days. I lied. I don't want to take it slow... I want you and I to be together."

Ned's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. I started fearing the worst; that he'd rather stick to the first plan, just taking it slow. Maybe this was a mistake, and I shouldn't have even tried to start a full-on relationship right now.

"R-really?"

A sign of hope perhaps?

"Ye-"

"NED? MOZE? ARE YOU IN HERE?"

"Cookie!" Ned and I shouted in unisen.

"NED, MOZE! YOU GUYS ARE SUCH IDIOTS!"

Ned laughed and hugged Cookie.

"Moze, your leg... what did... why did... when...?"

"Cookie, one question at a time. But first, I need an ambulence. My leg, I think it's broken."

"Right."

Cookie flipped open his cell phone and called for emergency help. After the paramedics had arrived, and Ned finally ate, we'd decided to cut the road trip short. There was too many distractions to go ahead with this whole road trip. Maybe we'd try this again in a few years or something. I guess we'll just see where those years lead us, but for now, as I lay in this hospital bed, I can't help but think... my life is definitley getting better.


	9. Epilouge

**Heyy ^^ Okay. So here is the ending. This one was fun to write, I must say. I want to thank you for your amazing reviews, they are greatly appreciated. Luv Always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Me: Hah, you wish you had a sharpener like mine. It speakes morse code. Miranda: No it doesn't... and it's mine 0-o**

* * *

"Ned? Ned?" I think that Ned had some kind of sleeping disorder. It was the morning after Video Game Pizza Night. Yeah, we're in college and we still have Video Game Pizza Night.

Ned was sleeping, his arm draped over my waist as he continued snoring. Boy, that guy could sleep through three earthquakes, a fire, and the apocolypse.

I slid out from under the covers and walked into the dorm's kitchen. I filled a pot of water and made my way to the bedroom.

"Ned... you there yet?"

No response.

"Fine, have it your way... well technically my way... but you get the picture. Eh, Ned?"

No response.

I flipped the pot of ice cold water on to the lump under the floral printed covers of my bed.

Ned shifted slightly.

Was that it? Seriously? Was he like... dead or something? No... he couldn't be... he shifted.

Okay, this calls for operation GNTHOOB. Thats right. I can make an acronym like the best of them.

If you still don't get it, it's "Operation Get Ned The Hell Out Of Bed."

I got dressed and walked two dorms over.

"Cookie!" I banged my fist against the door repetatively.

There was some shuffling and a few shh's. Someone was obviously in there with him.

"Hey Moze!" Cookie greeted me hastily.

"What's going on?"

"N-nothing... what's up."

There was a figure in a pink bathrobe making his or her way to another room.

I opened the door fully to find Lisa wrapped in a bathrobe, looking shocked.

"Care to explain anyone?"

"Heh... well... Lisa and I finally got togther."

I smirked.

"I can see that. I can also see that you lack pants. Go get some and come with me."

"Uh... why? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Just come with me. Don't you have physics class in like twenty minutes anyway?"

Cookie glanced at the digital clock behind him.

"Oh my gosh I do!" Cookie scrambled to get dressed and I stood at the door, leaning knowingly that Cookie always sets his clock an hour early. Idiot.

I still don't understand why he does that. He says it's to keep him more alert. I just let Cookie be Cookie.

By the time he was finished, he started to realize that something was up.

"Hey... wait a secon-"

"No time." I shouted.

I grabbed onto Cookie and dragged him back to my dorm. I explained everything quickly to him as best I could.

"Have you tried dumping water on him?"

"Yeah... nothing."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's breathing."

"Make him muffins."

"Muffins?"

"Yeah, that should suffice. Okay, no more intterupting Cookie and Lisa time." Cookie left and I shuddered.

I started on the muffins and as soon as they were done, who came crawiling lazily out of the bedroom, but dopey himself.

"Hey, babe."

"Don't you babe me. Why on earth did you not wake up when I poured water on you... not to mention it being ice cold."

"Didn't feel like it."

I scoffed.

"You are such a... a..." Ned came over and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was soaking wet and cold, yet he still managed to fluster me. He always knew how to use his powers of being my boyfriend for his own benefit.

That was fine, though, I could do the same to him.

"So... are we going to stand here all day or am I going to get a muffin?"

"What do you think this is? A strictly muffin relationship?"

"Yes."

"Oh... well that's too bad, because," I quickly took the tray of muffins out from under him and slyly made my way to the trash can. "I don't think you'd want these ones."

"Well let's not get too hasty here. I mean, we don't want to waste perfectly good muffins." Ned started to come towards me.

"No... I don't think we need them. I think I'll give them to Cookie."

"NO! WE CAN'T DO THAT."

"Why not?"

"Oh... uh... because... Cookie... only eats... Cookies?"

I laughed and threw the muffins out the door and locked it quickley.

"MOZE!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"They're just muffins..."

Ned made his way towards me.

I pushed myself against the door to prevent anyone from coming in and out of the dorm.

Before long, Ned was pressed against me, kissing me. It was sickeningly adorable. Man, how I hated he used his powers like that!

I moved away from the door, now against a wall.

Ned pulled away and darted out the door like a little kid, laughing.

"Ha! I got the muffins."

I laughed and sat down with him, taking a muffin for myself.

"These are good."

"Mhmm, really good."

"So what do we do now?"

"Want to... go on a road trip?"

"Oh, we are not starting that again. The last time we went on a road trip I broke my leg in four places, not to mention we got lost in the woods."

"Yeah, maybe, but we also got together."

I smiled.

"You can be such a nerd."

"You were the smart one."

"Were? Please, I still am."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and you'd better agree with me."

"And you're still a bully."

I retracted my metaphorical claws.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. So do you want to?"

I thought about it. Why not? I mean, We'd be ending school soon, it'd be fun. Maybe.

"I guess. We inviting Cookie?"

"Of course."

"Well then I'll have another girl with me."

"The last time I checked, Cookie was a guy..."

"You checked?"

"No... I mean... I... go away!"

"You're the one who's my guest, stupid! Anyway, no I mean that Lisa and Cookie are together."

"Finally! Took them long enough."

"I know, right?"

"Okay, I guess we should start packing then?"

"I guess we should. I'll go warn Cookie."

"I love how you use the term warn for this road trip." I smiled.

This... was going to be interesting to say the least, and I couldn't be more excited.


End file.
